Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an optoelectronic apparatus and more particularly, to a display apparatus.
Description of Related Art
When being divided according to types of display media, display apparatuses may be categorized into various types, such as liquid crystal display (LCD) apparatuses, organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display apparatuses, electrophoretic display apparatuses. Therein, the OLED display apparatuses advantage in having easy way for slimming, high color saturation and so on and thus, have been highly valued in recent years.
Generally, colorization mechanisms of the OLED display apparatuses may include two types. In one of the colorization mechanisms, an OLED apparatus has a plurality of organic light-emitting units capable of emitting red, green and blue lights and can display color images by using the organic light-emitting unit of each color light. However, under limitations that the red, the green and the blue organic light-emitting units require higher process capability, and material prices remain high, such type of display apparatuses is not applied widely. In the other colorization mechanism, an OLED display apparatus can utilize the organic light-emitting units (e.g., white-light OLED layers) capable of emitting lights operated with a color filter array to display color images. Benefiting from simple manufacturing process of the organic light-emitting units (e.g., the white-light OLED layers) and matured technique of the color filter array, such type of display apparatuses are applied in a relatively wide range. However, due to a filtering function of the color filter array significantly consuming light energy from the display units, such type of display apparatuses still has a disadvantage of energy consuming.